


Spoken Affection

by shybright



Series: Devildom Expanded [2]
Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Family Fluff, Gen, There's a brother not tagged for story purposes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:43:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22841140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shybright/pseuds/shybright
Summary: It's just something everyone with heart can envy.Thankfully, Yuki is part of it.
Series: Devildom Expanded [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1642054
Comments: 12
Kudos: 71





	Spoken Affection

**Author's Note:**

> I'm replacing MC with the default name 'Yuki'.
> 
> MAJOR spoilers for Beel's Devilgram story: 'Unspoken Affection'.
> 
> Special thanks to Jatriya for beta-ing this ❤

Yuki who has just entered the common room notices that four brothers are huddled around each other, contact in every way possible.

She sees Beel being sandwiched between Asmodeus and Mammon while sitting on the sofa. The Avatar of Lust had clung to Beel's arm, cheek pressed to the side of it.

Mammon is leaning on Beel's shoulder, his hand carressing Beel's left knee while the other had his free arm around Mammon, engulfed in a side-hug. 

There's also Levi sitting between Beel's spread legs on the floor, his head using Beel's right thigh as a pillow. He is clasping what looks like to be a DDD close to his chest. All of them have gentle expressions on their faces with their eyes closed.

It is... a very feely situation.

Yuki smiles to herself at the scene, trying to take her DDD as silently as possible as she opens the camera app. She angles her DDD camera to the brothers, then proceeds to take a snap.

The problem is, she forgot to turn off the flash.

The blinding light startles the brothers from whatever trance they were in, quickly sitting up straight, putting up their guard and scanning their surroundings before their eyes fall on the meekly guilty human, a sheepish and apologetic expression on her face.

"I'm sorry." She squeaks, DDD being held close to her body.

"It's just you, Yuki." Asmo sighs in relief. He curls his arm around Beel's once again, finding solace. "I thought Satan was bringing another wrathful thunderstorm again."

"Don't scare us like that normie!" Levi yells, his cheeks red as he is the one who was startled the most to the point he stood up. He settles again between Beel's legs, facing towards Yuki.

"Did'ja take a pic of us? Come show me." Mammon gestures forward, though he has found the same place next to the sixth brother.

Beel merely smiles at her forgivingly. He gently pats Mammon's head, to which the other's eyes flutter close at the pleasure.

"Uh-huh…" Yuki says as she nears the huddle. She takes a seat on the floor across from Levi, legs crossed. "The picture is already in the group."

There is a rise of noise as the brothers quickly open their DDD, embarrassment apparent on their faces when they saw the picture. Asmo even complains that Yuki took too good of a picture that questioning messages from the remaining missing brothers immediately pop up. They unanimously decide to put their DDDs aside, not wanting to explain.

"Can you at least tell me what brought this on?" Yuki asks, scooting closer to Levi until their knees touched. She gestures with her hands at the whole cuddling group.

"Um…" Levi starts as he is the nearest to her. "Beel is just… really sweet."

The others respond by moving even further towards the person in question as if in agreement, appreciation blooming in their faces.

"That's not enough data." Yuki presses, eager to know. Besides, she already knew the food-loving demon is sweet and caring at the smallest things, but what did he do now to warrant the upfront affections of these brothers?

Asmo chooses to speak up. "Beel ate too much again today so we decided to know if his brain only thinks of food. Levi introduced us to this app where it scans the brains of demons and shows us the percentage of what we think about."

Yuki nods, still not knowing the main cause.

"Just show the human." Mammon says. Levi obediently opens the app, tapping on the history before handing the DDD over to Yuki.

She takes the device into her hands, and sees the post-scan data of the four brothers with Levi's on top.

"Seventy percent jealousy and inferiority, thirty percent others?" Yuki chuckles, completely agreeing with the result. She rests her free palm on Levi's hand as comfort, the owner is red in embarrassment. "We can work on the complex, okay?"

She scrolls down to see Mammon's. "Ninety percent money….why am I not surprised?" She casts a disapproving look towards the avatar in question to which he responds with a shrug, not disagreeing on anything. "This is pretty accurate, huh."

"Asmo's is eighty percent… Me… Uh, him. Ten percent beauty and ten percent other. Huh." Asmo raises his eyebrows suggestively at Yuki, she only rolls her eyes.

"Okay, let's see Beel's." Yuki taps on his name. "Of course, food is here but it takes up… wait, forty percent?" She stares incredulously at Beel, who's watching quietly at his seat. "How come it's only forty percent?"

Curiousity at its peak, Yuki hastily scans down to see what had other section exist that somehow didn't make food to be at least ninety percent. When she reaches the answer, Yuki is taken in a silent awe - in amazement and hearty warmth. Her lips curve into an approving smile, wholeheartedly in agreement.

_ 'Family - 50%' _

Her eyes are glassy when she raises her head, lips quivering at the threat of tears. A sob escapes her when she sees Beelzebub holding both his arms open; an invitation to a hug.

Also an answer to the question that popped up the moment she finished reading his result.

_ You're also family. _

Needless to say, the human accepts the hug, squishing herself in the space between Mammon while trying not to make Levi squee from being shoved. Asmo takes the opportunity to place a kiss on Yuki's temple as the form of his answer. Mammon makes space for Yuki, he is now laying his head on her lap. Meanwhile Levi interlocks their fingers together, thumb stroking her hand.

_ Family. _

Yuki shuts her eyes tight, nuzzling further into Beelzebub's embrace.

_ They think of her as family. _

\---

A figure quietly watches in the shadows of the entrance of the common room, arms crossed with a ghost of a smile hanging on his lips. His heart soars as he studies each and every expression of the cuddling group.

He had heard every single word the human had said when he arrived by the common room. He received her message when he was passing by and decided to visit just to see the rare scene with his own eyes. But he saw, and heard, much better things.

Like a ninja, he reaches out his DDD and takes multiple pictures of his… family. He stares at the photos, adoration dripping from his eyes as he slides from one photo to another. He picks the best photo, sharing it to their chat group, typing short messages along with it.

When he sees that his messages have arrived, he puts his DDD back into his pocket. He takes one last look at the embodiment of family harmony before he takes off in the direction he came from.

\---

Yuki is woken up from the loud yelps of Mammon just beside her. She rubs the sleep out of her eyes, only to be rudely shaken by the one and only second brother. She turns to glare at him for the impatience, only to have his DDD shoved into her face.

"Look at this, that  _ demon  _ took a picture of us!" Mammon hysterically screams, as he shakes the next victim which is unfortunately Beelzebub. He had Asmo snuggling against his chest, whom unfortunately got woken up as per domino effect of the earthquake Mammon caused. Levi, who had his head leaning at the edge of the sofa, also groaned while waking up. He was using Beel's foreleg as his bolster.

Yuki snatches Mammon's DDD from his hand, grumbling at him then looks at the photo in question. Her cheeks darken at how she and the four brothers looked, but nonetheless feels her heart warm at it. She reads the messages below and audibly whimpers in happiness. She shows the screen to Beel, her sleep now gone and tears coming again.

\---

>>> Forty minutes ago

**Chat - House of Lamentation (8)**

[Lucifer]: *Photo attached*

[Lucifer]: How cute.

[Lucifer]: Thank you, Beel. I feel the same.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> ...and we did it.
> 
> Thank you for reading! I've been letting this sit in my drafts for more than a month, thinking it's not good enough. But I'll let you guys be the judge of that :)
> 
> Also I fell a lot more for Beel after that substory. He's babey.


End file.
